


Welcome to the factory!

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Brave new world is amazing read it seriously if you like this read it, Factory, Gen, Inspired by a brave new world, Utopia, minor warnings there are mentions of death, where some pokemon come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: So this is based on a wonderful book called a Brave New World, I wrote from the voice of that book's style, if you enjoy it please read it, this makes more sense with the context. It's based on the beginning with the baby creation factory.
Relationships: None





	Welcome to the factory!

The sounds of machinery pounded away in the lower level as the students followed their guide. Mr. Reeds led the group through the building as they took notes. “Now here at the factory we’ve been providing pokemon for a long time. As anyone with a Pokédex should know not all of the furry, helpful fighters are organic. That’s where we come in!” he made a sweeping gesture to the room they had entered while the students were writing away. There appeared to be a pile of clay sculptures, old poke-dolls, and a... large trash can? 

He sent a sweeping hand over the odd items with a flourish. “Now the populace is aware that the first versions of the pokemon we provided were accidents.” He pointed to the pile of dolls. “For instance, who can tell me how Bannette came to be?” 

The only redhead of the group, a woman named Amy spoke up. “Bannette was once a poke-doll someone years back threw away into the trash. Somehow it came to life and is possessed by pure hatred towards it’s old owner. It spends it’s life searching for the one who threw it away so it can curse them. If the zipper over it’s mouth were unzipped, it’s life would drain out of its open mouth.” She recited the Pokédex entry, fingering her own Bannette’s pokeball . She’d caught it a few weeks back, it was a very strong pokemon. “If they’re treated with kindness we used to think they would turn back into a doll, but so far none of them have.”

Reeds beamed at the girl, clapping, “That is exactly it! Now that story has children holding tight to their plushie collections, which is great for them, but how would we keep this pokemon species alive!? Well it’s simple.” He gestured to the machine to his left. It was large, and looked a bit like a trash compactor. The shiny metal reflected the colorful pile of toys. “These are donations to the pokemon wildlife preservation team. Bannettes are technically endangered, so we use the dolls to create more. You’ve had to have noticed how rare these are right?” there was general agreement. 

“Well the process is simple, we leave these in a dark, messy, trash filled space; and then after a few months of waiting we use our Driftloons soul collection.” He was interrupted by the youngest.

“Sir? What’s a Driftloon?” the blue haired man asked. Mr. Reeds looked him over.

“Ever been to the Aloha region?” Reeds asked the student bluntly. 

“Uh…no, no sir I haven’t…” he stuttered, a bit confused by the sudden shift in tone. 

Mr. Reeds grinned, speaking once more in his cheerful voice. “Well! A Driftloon comes to be when a large gathering of human or pokemon souls come together. Now the original Bannette might have been fueled by hate alone, but we needed something more… permanent if you will.” He whistled and a small balloon like pokemon floated into view. The large yellow x over it’s mouth and heart shaped hands left the purple thing looking a bit off. “This is one of our Driftloons. Now you all are lucky enough to see the Bannette process in person!” 

The little balloon pokemon moved over to a bucket, which Mr. Reeds opened eagerly. The tie at the bottom holding the pokemon shut suddenly untied, and a screaming sound screeched from the opening. Though no one could see the souls escaping from the inner body, it was clear something was happening. The souls would immediately rush into the now old and worn toys, and soon a Bannette Covey would be created. The screeching made everyone hold their ears in pain until Reeds signaled for the pokemon to reclose. The poor thing sank to the floor, too little soul energy left to keep floating. It looked so deflated the group feared it might be dead. A purple haired woman ran over and picked up the floppy Driftloon in concern. “Arceus! Is it ok?” she held it as it tried to lift off the ground again. 

Mr. Reeds waved her away. “Don’t worry, we have a graveyard nearby, a quick trip through there will have it nice and full, we try to keep them under filled. As you know if they get too full of souls they can burst open. Better to be a bit low then over filled.” He gestured for her to put the Pokemon down. “As you can see, our modern Bannettes don’t lose their life when they lose their hate, making it a much more stable, and as I see it a much happier life for a pokemon.”

The woman reluctantly left it on the floor, feeling her heart crack a bit at how sad it looked. Pokemon were more then pets now, they were family. It had been years since pokemon were seen as mere battlers, now they lived and worked like people did, helping firefighters, chefs, any job could be improved with a Pokémon’s help. People had developed a deep love of these creatures, similar to one’s love for a child. Reeds however ignored the driftloon's plight and . “Alright now onto the infamous claydol! Who can tell me about this sandstorm dweller?” 

A man in a jade green hoodie raised his hand. “These are well… clay dolls brought to life through a ritual right?” Mr. Reeds nodded. 

“Indeed indeed they are! Not too much else to say, we do the summoning you do the catching.” He picked up one of the pottery toys and held it up. “However we do add a nice bit of cement into the clay, keep them nice and solid. You have no idea how many of these used to shatter in battle!” his tone was unconcerned and placid, as if he were just mentioning an interesting fact.

There was a shudder through the crowd, the idea of a living thing breaking like glass was an image half of them couldn’t imagine, and the other half wished they hadn’t. Pokemon died, everyone knew that, but that was a rare thing for most of the resilient and strong pokemon. Most pretended pokemon could live forever to avoid thinking of their partners one day demise. They seemed indestructible in Pokemon matches, surviving things a human could only dream of from poison to paralysis. They just got back up no problem after a quick antidote or a trip the Pokemon center. 

“Moving onto our… least loved but still important Pokemon Trubbish!” he walked to the trash bin and showed them a large amount of garbage surrounded by a plain, unbranded, black trash bag. “Alright who can tell me about this little stinker.” He winked at his joke. A few laughed, but were still uneasy after the image of a shattering Pokemon. A few felt ill, not helped by the awful smell only now seeming to fill the room. Finally the purple haired woman spoke up. 

“Like its Pokédex entry?” she asked in a wavering voice. Her eyes still on the now crawling Driftloon; which was moving out of the doorway towards a worker in camo green. Mr. Reeds nodded putting down and then distancing himself from the trash can. “Well it’s the trash bag Pokemon. Scientists say in the Unova region the combination of poor landfill conditions, toxic chemicals, and an abundance of plastic created the first trubbish. Their name comes from a combination of trash and rubbish. They love eating garbage and helped clean up the waste problem in Unova, now it has some of the cleanest and best kept cities in the world.” She finished, remembering a time when she caught one of these stinky but necessary Pokemon herself. The Pokédex had told her all about her new catch. 

Mr. Reeds clapped for her ability to remember this kind of knowledge so easily. Most students only studied the Pokédex entries or learned about the Pokemon they would be interacting with if they chose a career. Perhaps she was going to be a trainer and travel the well beaten path of the Pokemon journey. He hoped she would chose a career as professor; he could see her giving the trainer children their first Pokemon and smiling as they gave her their Pokédex to record their progress. “That is wonderful work Juniper! You might make a good professor, ever consider that path?” she smiled, how had he guessed? She tucked her blond hair back into the fold of the purple dyed section.  
“Yes sir, I plan to help in the Kalos region ” She replied. There were murmurs of approval from the other students. 

“Well back to my good friend Trubbish here,” he drew their attention back to the matter he was explaining. “These little guys are a very useful Pokemon! They clean up toxic waste, oil spills, hazardous material, name it and they would love to get their mouths on it! The best part of all is they have no ill effects to these dangerous chemicals and products whatsoever! In fact, it strengthens and toughens them to prepare for evolution into Gabodor.” Mr. Reeds hesitated. 

“Though they do have a… nasty side effect.” He pointed to the jade wearing man again, he seemed in his lower 20’s, one of the youngest in the procession. “Can you tell me what that would be sir?” 

“Uh…” his mind raced to remember what he’d learned in medical training. “Oh! Well Trubbish expel toxic gas, if anyone breathes it in they’re usually unconscious for a consistent period of a week.” He swallowed. “Children who breath in the gas are the most vulnerable, and often have to rushed to the hospital afterwards. Pokemon can handle the toxicity better, but prolonged exposure can weaken them over time. That’s why catching one is discouraged.” He paused thinking. “Or at least you should train them with other poison type pokemon with them as they are immune to any kind of toxicity all together. Try to keep them away from your normal Pokemon.” 

“We have a very talented class today! All of that is true, the worse the thing they eat for the environment is, the worse the gas they release. This is one of the admittedly many reasons these guys are a rather unliked Pokemon.” He turned on his heel picking up the trash can as he went. “Well follow me everyone, we have a Pokemon to create!”  
Everyone hurriedly followed, Juniper happy to see the Driftloon being taken care of by a staff medic. Down and down they went past machines forming the clay into future Claydol, large collections of Driftloon floating around freely, as well as a few of the evolved forms, Driftblim. Conveyor belt after conveyer belt and metallic shine passed them by on the long staircase down. Finally they stopped at a railing overlooking a huge mound of trash. Bags and plastic and metal alike were scattered randomly through the disgusting pile. Mr. Reeds grabbed everyone a nose plug and a face mask from a nearby worker. Voice slightly muffled but just as excited as before he turned the contents of the bin upside down and dumped it into the waste saying,

“This is where we “build” our Trubbish, as you can see there is quite a lot of garbage down there, careful wouldn’t want to slip and break something.” The reminder sent a few of the more daring onlookers back a step. “You see we want to raise healthy Trubbish, but the problem is, is that they are best situated when filled with hazardous waste material. It follows then that they would be more dangerous to society. After all it’s not easy keeping them contained to a landfill, they’re known to follow anyone who litters, sometimes into buildings.” He paused interrupting himself. “Look! There to the left one is forming right now!” the class gathered at the edge watching one worker pour some kind of red liquid onto a trash bag. The bag shook, moving on its own, white teeth looking material ripping free of the bag. White eyes followed two pins of black for the pupils, the tie at the top of the bag shifted, unknotting, and smoothing out. The two ribbons fused into pointy, earlike structures at the top of it’s head. Limbs made from trash fused and mixed into a tan set of legs, or were they arms? The appendages acted as both. Small bits of glass remained unfused, leaving the limbs adorned with shimmering glass shards. The Pokemon was actually pretty cute if you didn’t compare it to any other Pokemon. 

Most of the class was awed, they had never seen a pokemon begin life like this. A few had raised Pokemon eggs, but this is something so different and foreign to what a living beings birth is that they couldn’t help but watch. Mr. Reeds grinned wider under the mask; it was always a special moment watching their work come to fruition in a culminating display of life. He loved his job, even if others might think it unnatural or wrong to create life.

“Wasn’t that something everyone? Now the newly formed Trubbish will feed on the surrounding trash until it’s strong enough to be removed and sent to a landfill or released into the wild. Nowadays the releasing is far less common now that the health problems these Pokemon cause are better understood, but a few do get to explore the forests.”  
Juniper raised her hand. “Sir? What chemical was that?” 

“Ah that was a special formula developed, based on the conditions we think sparked the first Trubbish so long ago in Unova. It’s just the right mix of toxic chemicals, a small dose of radiation to speed up the process, and garbage water.” 

Some of them gagged and had to lean on a wall for support, stumbling away from the railing. Reeds laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t think you want to touch anything in here. Everyone follow me for decontamination, just a simple good hand washing, and in some of your case a change of clothes, those walls are cleaned but we can't be too careful.”


End file.
